


Fresh Air

by GrahamsLexa



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Baby boy x daddy kink, Bottom Will, F/M, Hannibal is Not a Cannibal, Hookups, I'm Sorry, Idk I wrote this at 3 AM, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Hannibal, Well kinda plot I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 14:59:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7537285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrahamsLexa/pseuds/GrahamsLexa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Molly's betrayal, Will knows exactly how to pay back (I suck at summaries!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fresh Air

**Author's Note:**

> ||I had another account,I can't find it. Anyways this is my return to writing after two years. Enjoy and tell me if I should continue the story ^^

He shouldn't be doing this,he tells himself,he isn't this kind of man,he says. Except that he is.   
He needs to forget, and when this man's lips pressed against his neck and the smell of the man's cigarettes and alcohol fill his nostrils, it feels like nothing ever matters. He's a married man, and he knows that by doing this he's not helping the situation his little family will be with Molly's recently found about cheating. But he couldn't be bothered,not now. If Molly was allowed to take what she wants from who she wants it without caring about the golden ring around her index finger,then why should he? Why should he stop when the only thing that stopped him of drinking himself to death is the lips kissing his jawline.  The bulge pressing against his that withdraws delicious groans from both. Heck, he doesn't even knows the man's name and he'd still bend over the bed for him if he asked.  
And Will had the feeling that it was exactly what was about to happen.   
The older man rested his forehead against Will's, gasping under the kiss. This gave Will a chance of looking closely at the caramel eyes darkened with lust that sent electricity through his body down his head to his toes. And it also gave the other a chance of looking into Will's own oceanic blues, reciprocating the same lust that burned in the older's. "Bed?" The stranger's voice was coarse, it resulted both scary and arousing. Specially for a man who had considered himself heterosexual until around 30 minutes ago when in a bar decided to take a taxi with a complete stranger who looked at him with lust and expected it back. He was fairly good looking, the kind of rich man who could afford whatever and whoever he wanted. From the many long legs and beautiful blonde hair this man could have picked,it was Will his final choice.   
And it seemed to be the right timing,even if it was wrong. Will let out a groan,companied with the sincere nod that signed the deal.   
The older manhandled him into a different position against the bed,placing a hand on Will's back to indicate him to bend. Soon,Will was being disposed of his clothing,starting by the flannel that was ripped and left behind with the other man's jacket and own shirt.   
The man's hand slammed against Will's buttocks ,making Will shiver and by instinct arch. Eventually the younger's pants joined the pile of unwanted clothing, his underwear too. Leaving exposed, half hard and shivering to the cold air against his naked skin.   
"You're looking nice, aren't ya darling?" There was something pleasant about knowing that the man behind him was enjoying the view. It encouraged Will to raise his ass, cheeks spreading to the stranger's pleasure. He smacked Will's arse one last time before the sound of a bottle of lubricant being squirted open made Will clench instinctively. He didn't know what to expect apart the obvious discomfort and pain, but deep down he wanted to cherish that pain. Feel it, feel filled up to not be empty. Every moment spent with this man was a moment less thinking of Molly, and that was already something.   
The man rubbed a generous amount between his hands to warm it up, slicked two fingers and placed them against the rim of Will's entrance. Rubbing patiently in a caressing motion,moving his hand to the front in order to stroke the younger's hardening cock until he earned a delicious moan from Will. He repeated the caress until he could hear Will's breath become more erratic, then stopped. Bringing Will to the edge and to Will's displease, bringing him back. Will let out an impatient groan, pre-cum leaking from the stimulated tip.   
"Shh..Don't worry darling, daddy has something better for ya." Will was shocked by the terminology used by this man, but he was willing to play along. He raised his ass,whimpering. "Please daddy." This time it was the other's turn to whimper, he was far from the slow coaxing Will needed. He tried to be as patient as possible,finally letting the rim catch the tips of his two fingers and slowly pushed them in, making Will pant and groan. With a slow thrusting of the man's fingers.  
Will's inicial response quickly changed into encouraging moans when the older found that bud of nerves that had Will arching forward. A single strip of pre-cum escaping from his wheeping prick. "Fuck,daddy..I-" Will whimpered,he was into it, he was definitely into it. "More,please." The fingers were removed, leaving him feeling empty for he felt too long. "Oh,I'm going to give you more for sure,darling." Will heard the sound of a belt being undone,of clothing falling off and something warmed inside of him. Raising his ass in invitation. "Let daddy give you what you need" When the older man pressed the head of his cock against his entrance, Will's whimpers became more urgent. Gripping on the pillow underneath his arms and head. "Yes,daddy please" That was enough to make the man rock his hips forward, shoving himself into the tight warmness. His moans in time with Will's "You feel so good,baby boy" Will gasped, arching against the bed on benefit of the angle. He begun with slow thrusts, slow thrusts that grew faster and eventually touched yet again Will's prostate, making the younger man cry out against the pillow. "Again,oh please again."  
Every time the older's thrusts aimed at his prostate, Will felt like he was melting. His hot skin was covered in a light cape of sweat, he could almost smell his own arousal in the air and feel the orgasm slowly building inside of him. Their breathing was erratic, chest heavily moving and the sound of flesh against flesh served as companion of the multiple sounds each of the let out. "Daddy..I'm going to..,daddy. Yes daddy" The stranger's hand grasped Will's leaking cock, matching the strokes with the rhythm of his thrusts. A final rough push and the older's free hand gripped Will's hips hard enough to bruise. Letting out a groan when he emptied himself in steady pumps. And the strokes and the feeling of warm inside of him finally brought Will to orgasm,crying out when he covered the stranger's hand with his seed. 

It took them a few minutes to ease their breath, lean each other until Will fell exhausted on the white silk of the bed with the relatively unknown man.  
For a moment, he felt at peace. He wondered if the man would prefer him to leave, but when the stranger looked at him from the other side of the bed and offered a half,tired smile. Will knew he was allowed to stay. He managed to smile back, then as the man,he let himself close his eyes and hope to fall asleep.  
He wasn't in love with this man, he probably would never be. But right now, it was a distraction.   
It was a breath of fresh air, and that's all that mattered. 

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing btw


End file.
